I Wanna Live The Dream (film)
I Wanna Live The Dream is an upcoming romantic/coming-of-age drama film of the book with the same name by Nicholas Sparks. The film is directed of the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' franchise by James Calvin, originally scheduling for release in cinemas on March 30, 2011, but pushed back to April 22, 2011, to schedule to premiere on Easter/Spring Break weekend as well as Earth Day, for a wide release. I Wanna Live The Dream will be produced by Warner Bros. Pictures and Offspring Entertainment. I Wanna Live The Dream will feature with Amy Tammie, Mitchel Musso, Johnny Depp and Jennifer Aniston and the film follows of a teenager girl (Osment) choosing what she want to be for college, and getting herself to have a boyfriend of her warm hometown of Miami, Florida. Filming for I Wanna Live The Dream took place from mid July, 2010 to September, 2010 in Florida, Miami for the entire movie. Plot :See also: Plot of the novel Eighteen-year-old emoish girl Amy (Emily Osment) lives in a moody life, has plenty of friends, and wants to do nothing for college, till is trained of becoming a fashion model. She later got the dream of becoming an fashion model for her career, but her dad Jared orders her to become a pianolist, since he said that she likes to do piano since she was little. But listens to her mother Kelly (Jennifer Aniston), who was a fashion model since her age. During that time, Tommy (Mitchel Musso) has a crush on Amy after bump into her while shopping with Jennifer (Debby Ryan), who says she will never and will not date and have a boyfriend for life, till he follows her and transferred to Rebecca's school to start to have a relationship with her. and want to ask her out to date. During that time, the gang of thugs started the fire at a elementary school, just last year, when the gang start to rebuild it for the kids. Also, Amy and Tommy start to have a great time together, till his friends became jealous. Cast Teenagers *Amy Tammie as Amy Barnes, a soon to graduate emo 18-year-old, who wants to do nothing for college, till she got her thoughts of becoming a fashion model, like her mother, on her way for college, till her dad trains her to become a pianolist like she was when she was little, who quits. She also hates dating. *Alexa Nikolas as Jessica Hutchinson, befriends with Rebecca just as she and boyfriend Josh moved to her school, till she became jealous of her boyfriend Josh going on over her. *Robbie Amell as Billy Barnes, Amy's older brother, who is a wrestler, helps Amy to build up her dream, died after being shot by a gun after fighting with some thugs. *Zac Efron as Milo Handler, Tommy's friend, who is one of the thugs of Joey, who shot Rebecca's brother Billy. *Alex Pettyfer as Joey Marshall, Jessica's football player boyfriend, who starts going on to her, making Jessica jealous, stalking her on stealing the ring, and the leader of the thugs. *Mitchel Musso as Tommy Kroger, a basketball and football player, who dreams on becoming a NBA basketball player for college and his career. He is Rebecca's love interest. *Debby Ryan as Jennifer Blackwell, Amy's best friend since kindergarten, a preppy and stylish girl, who dreams of doing hair. *David Archuleta as Ben Foster, Amy's best friend since kindergarten, a dorkish boy, who dreams of becoming a rockstar. Adults *Johnny Depp as Jared Barnes, Rebecca's father, who has been a pianolist since Rebecca's age, will be letting Rebecca to become like him, but dreams of modeling. *Jennifer Aniston as Kelly Barnes, Rebecca's mother, who was a fashion model, since her age. *Sandra Bullock as Miss. Kroger, Tommy's rich mother. *Hugh Jackman as Mr. Kroger, Tommy's rich father Production Development On August 2009, Nicholas Sparks confirmed on his Twitter page that there is a I Wanna Live The Dream movie that planned to build as a film adaptation from the novel with the same name back in July 2009 according to Nicholas Sparks.I Wanna Live The Dream Movie Adaptation Planned. Wiki News. Retrieved April 9, 2010. For that, the producers spent almost a year of working on the scripts. They started a script back in May 1, 2009, and completed on April 2, 2010.I Wanna Live The Dream scripts in development. Wiki News. Retrieved April 9, 2010 This is revealed by director James Calvin, who has read a book, and planned on making a movie out of it. Calvin talks for directing the movie, "this is like my first movie that I was directing. The other movies I'm only directing are the franchise of Jane Hoop Elementary, and I've never directed different movies. I hope that this one won't screw up."Calvin, James: "Talks about directing I Wanna Live The Dream Movie." Wiki News. Retrieved May 2, 2010. On September 2009, it was reported that the movie was to be made as a television movie, but plans to created it as a theatrical release like Nicholas Sparks' latest movies such as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Walk_to_Remember A Walk to Remember], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dear_John_(2010_film) Dear John] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Last_Song_(film) The Last Song], starring Emily Osment's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannah_Montana Hannah Montana] co-star Miley Cyrus.I Wanna Live The Dream - In Production. Wiki News. Retrieved April 20, 2010. Sparks describes making this movie, "just like we done with Miley's The Last Song, we would make this movie a bit similar to that one. But, making it indeed darker than The Last Song. Miley has completed her drama. Now it's Emily's turn to play the drama."Sparks, Nicholas: "Talking About I Wanna Live The Dream Movie". Wiki News. Retrieved May 2, 2010 Writing Nicholas Sparks and Mark William were written the movie.Nicholas Sparks and Mark William in works for I Wanna Live The Dream movie. Wiki News. Retrieved May 2, 2010. Sparks writes the movie for much likely about a girl, emo looking, hates dating, drugs, and usually wants to hang out with friends, but not with her family. Osment refers her character that she's much as the same appearance as her goth character Cassie from The Haunting Hour. Filming With the scripts has been completed, filming for I Wanna Live The Dream begins on mid July, 2010, and was shot in Florida, Miami. The director of Jane Hoop Elementary franchise, James Calvin will be directing this movie, making his first movie, he only has been directing Jane Hoop Elementary movies. The entire movie will be shot only in Miami. Production at the Tybee Island pier wrapped up on June 23, 2009, though filming continues in the area. Filming will be finished by June or July, 2010. The film will include with several of romance scenes, as well as some violence, date and more. Filming begins with the scene of a scene of criminals set fire at the elementary school. Osment and Jonas has filmed their kissing scene, in scene when Nick's character kissed, when saying he has feelings for Osment's character, after he has feelings with girls. Osment's character's home is filmed in Limewood Grove Homes. There will be scenes of Osment's character playing a piano since she was young as a flash back. More movie scenes will include with Osment's character and friends watching Osment's characters' new boyfriend playing sports. The film will also include with flashback scenes toward the fire at elementary school, which is set that happen a year ago. Amell finished his scene on April 17, for his final scene is at the funeral, where he died after being shot by a gun from his friends (Underwood, Efron and Pettyfer). They will be scenes where Underwood, Efron and Pettyfer's character got arrested for shooting in Miami County. A high school scene is filmed in Miami High School near Florida, Miami. The college scene is filmed in Florida International University on April 24, 2010. Post-production I Wanna Live The Dream will wrap up filming on May 15, 2010, with the film post-production to begin on May 16, 2010, just a day after filming for the film wrap.I Wanna Live The Dream Wraps up in May. Wiki News. Retrieved May 2, 2010 Osment said that the film will have "some violence, theatrical material, and mild language. Casting Neither Amy Tammie, Dakota Fanning, Alyson Stoner and Emily Osment battle for the role of Rebecca Barnes. Miranda Cosgrove won the role as Amy Barnes instead.Osment, Emily (2010): Emily Osmet Wins Role of Samantha Barnes for I Wanna Live The Dream movie. Wiki News. Retreived April 20, 2010. Choosing a character for young actress of Rebecca Barnes is for Osment. Osment describes her character: "the most moody girl in the world. She's kinda a punk rock, and not nice to anyone, and doesn't really have any friends at all, because she has a feeling that she don't fit with one of them, and she only likes to spend time by herself." This also goes to a battle for the role of Tommy Kroger from Taylor Lautner and Nick Jonas. Mitchel Musso has beaten him for the role of Tommy Kroger.Jonas, Nick: Nick Jonas won the role as Tommy Kroger for I Wanna Live The Dream movie. Wiki News. Retrieved April 20, 2010. But wasn't just won over the role for Tommy, but was rumored that he's been replaced by Lautner "because of Lautner seems more good looking than Jonas for a love interest for Osment."Taylor Lautner Rumored of replacing Nick Jonas's Role for Emily Osment Love Interest in I Wanna Live The Dream Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved May 3, 2010. Although, Lautner does not officially takes over Tommy. When Jonas caught the role, he describes his character: "a serious bad boy, who likes to flirt with girls." Also Julia Roberts, Sandra Bullock and Tina Fey battle for a role of Rebecca's mother, till Jennifer Aniston beats over them for the role.Sandra Bullock as Emily Osment's Mom in New Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved April 20, 2010. Also, Brad Pitt and Johnny Depp battle for each role as Rebecca's father, but Huge Jackman beats them.Huge Jackman as Emily Osment's father in New Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved April 20, 2010 Other characters and cast that will appear into the film includes; Debby Ryan as Jennifer Blackwell, David Archuleta as Ben Foster, Alexa Nikolas as Jessica Hutchinson, Robbie Amell as Billy Barnes, Zac Efron as Milo Handler and Alex Pettyfer as Joey Marshall. Release Marketing I Wanna Live The Dream is originally scheduling for release in cinemas on March 30, 2011,Emily Osment's New Movie Dawns To Theaters 'March 30, 2011'. Wiki News. Retrieved May 2, 2010 but pushed back to April 22, 2011,Emily Omsment's New Movie Pushed Back to April. Wiki News. Retrieved May 2, 2010. to schedule to premiere on Easter/Spring Break weekend. It is set as a soon-to-graduate high school girl living the dream of becoming a fashion model. I Wanna Live The Dream will be Sparks' ninth film producing his novel into a movie to date. I Wanna Live The Dream is set for theatrical release in the US on April 22, 2011, which is earth day. It also set for theatrical release in AUS on April 28, 2011 and UK on May 6, 2011.I Wanna Live The Dream - In Theaters Worldwide. Wiki News. Retrieved May 3, 2010. I Wanna Live The Dream will also be released on May 20, 2011 in Germany. I Wanna Live The Dream is also relasing during spring break. The release date for the movie has changed to release it on thanksgiving day (November 24, 2010). A song titled "In My Heart" will be part of the soundtrack to be written by Miley Cyrus. References External links *''I Wanna Live The Dream'' at the Internet Movie Database *''I Wanna Live The Dream'' at the Box Office Mojo *''I Wanna Live The Dream'' at the Allmovie *''I Wanna Live The Dream'' at the Metacritic *''I Wanna Live The Dream'' at the Rotten Tomatoes